Monkey D Ace
by Kirinatlu
Summary: Ace est parti laissant Luffy enceinte de son bébé et livré au monde entier. Il y aura 3 ou 4 chapitres. /!\Barbe Blanche et Thatch en vie/!\
1. Chapter 1

PDV Luffy

C'est fini. La guerre est terminé. Mais il est mort. Ace y a laissé la vie. Je lui en veux mais je l'aime quand même. Je l'ai mit au courant par den den mushi quand je l'ai moi même découvert. Il m'a assuré qu'il vérifiait juste la prochaine île puis qu'il venait me chercher immédiatement pour me protéger parce que je portait la lignée de Roger en moi. Il m'avais proposé de venir avec lui au Moby Dick pour qu'il puisse assurer ma sécurité et celle de notre enfant puisque qu'il serait entouré de sa famille. Mais vu leur situation actuelle, cette solution n'est plus très viable de mon avis.

J'entendis une voix me parler et une main passa dans mes cheveux. Je releva la tête et vis Shakki. Elle me regarda, inquiète ce que je comprends. Je suis enceinte ( ou enceint comme vous voulez) de plus de trois mois et dans mon était mental actuel, je risque fort de perdre le bébé. Un « cling » résonna dans l'air. Je m'aperçus que Shakki avait posé une assiette remplie de viandes du genre bœuf séché, jambon cru, entrecôtes,magret de canard,ect . Mais je n'avais pas faim. C'était la première fois depuis je ne sais combien d'années que je n'ai pas faim, surtout de viande. N'arrivant pas à parler, je secoua la tête pour me faire comprendre. Shakki soupira et repassa sa main dans mes cheveux en broussaille. C'était ce que Ace adorait me faire, quand il était en vie. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur mes joues.

_ Allez, Luffy. Il faut que tu manges quelque chose sinon le bébé ne va pas survivre. Fait un petit effort, cela fait plusieurs jours que tu ne manges plus rien. Ce n'est pas ce que Ace aurait voulu pour toi.

Voyant le doute dans mon regard, elle ajouta :

_Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, au moin fait le pour eux, pour Ace et pour ton bébé.

Sur ces paroles, elle posa sa main avec délicatesse sur mon ventre et m'approcha l'assiette. J'accepta de manger seulement pour le bébé, pas pour moi. Petite bouchée par petites bouchée. Je m'endormis quelques minutes après avoir fini l'assiette.

…...

Un mois a passé et pourtant j'avais toujours ce malaise dans mon ventre comme si mon futur enfant ressentait mes émotions. Je n'avais presque pas bougé du lit ces quatre dernières semaines. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir correctement en sachant que Ace n'était pus de ce monde. Shakki arrivait régulièrement à me faire manger mais je magrissais à vue d'oeil. Raihley venait de temps en temps me rendre viste. Il y a deux semaines j'ai faillis perdre mon enfant car j'ai paniqué en sachant que Akainu était à l'archipel des Shabondy. Depuis Shakki est encore plus au petits soins avec moi. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour particulier car L'équipage de Barbe Blanche arrivait dans l'après-midi et je ne voulais absolument pas leur faire face. J'ais peur de leur réaction si il me voyait. La porte s'outrouvris et la tête de Shakki passa.

_Luffy. Ils sont là, en bas. Tu veux descendre.

Je lui fis signe que non je n'y tenait pas. Elle soupira puis referma la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me leva pour aller au toilette. Je touchais la poignée alors qu'une voix m'interpella.

_Alors c'était là que tu te cachais Luffy. Nous t'avons cherché partout, toi et l'enfant de Ace.


	2. Chapter 2

PDV Marco

Un mois était passé depuis la fin de la Guerre au Sommet, depuis sa mort. Juste après la mort de mon frère, Ace, nous avons soigné les blessés et enterré nos morts. Puis nous sommes partis loin de Marineford, le temps de récupérer. Puis, nous sommes allés protéger nos territoire de pirates ayant profiter de la Guerre pour les envahir. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que nous avions perdu notre objectif, protéger ce qui reste d'Ace dans ce monde., protéger son enfant. Juste avant qu'il rende son dernier soupir, Ace m'avait parlé de son enfant qui grandissait dans le ventre de Luffy au chapeau de paille et accessoirement son frè allait avoir un bébé avec Luffy au chapeau de paille, le pirate ayant déclarer la guerre au gouvernement mondial et frapper un dragon céleste.

« Ace qu'est ce que tu as fait?! » pensai-je .

_Ace ne pensait pas à mal tu sais, Marco ?

Ah j'ai peut être penser trop fort. Merde je devrais faire plus attention.

_Oui c'est une vérité et fais attention à ce que tu laisse échapper.

_Thatch, lâche moi un peu.

_Je peux pas. Ça fait près de un mois que nous le cherchons et toujours aucune nouvelle. Beaucoup dise qu'il est mort après avoir frappé un dragon céleste.

_Je refuse de laisser tomber. Et si il avait survécu ? Il portrait toujours l'enfant de Ace, de notre petit frère. Frère que nous avons été incapable de sauver je te rappelle. Je veux en avoir le cœur net.

Mon frère et ami leva les yeux au ciel devant ma volonté infaillible de retrouvé Luffy. Je tourne la tête vers le large et j'aperçus enfin L'archipel des Shabondy. Une fois là-bas, je pars avec Thatch, Izo et Haruta en direction du bar de Shakky pour contacter ce vieux Rayleigh pour faire revêtir le Moby Dick. L'ancienne pirates nous rejoint quelques seconde après que nous aillions passé la porte . Bizarre, je croyais qu'elle possédait le haki de l'observation. Elle passa derrière le comptoir et nous donna quatre verres de saké. J'aperçus un éclat de tristesse et de regrets dans un regard qu'elle me lança discrètement. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle agissait de cette façon. Elle poussa soudainement un long soupir.

_Marco, tu...tu devrais monter... à l'étage.

Je la regarda abasourdi. Puis, du regard, Thatch m'encouragea à monter comme me le demandait la barman. Je me dirigea vers l'escalier que je montai vite. Comme je ne savais pas ce que voulait Shakky, je stationnais dans le couloir. Tout à coup, je le vis. Lui ! La personne que je cherchais depuis un mois. Celui qu'Ace m'avait chargé de protéger avant de mourir. Puis je remarqua à quel point il était maigre, ça se voyait surtout au niveau des côtes. Cette vision me planta un couteau dans le cœur. Pardonne moi Ace, pardonne moi de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse, de ne pas avoir protéger ta famille.N'aillant pas l'air de m'avoir remarquer, le gamin au chapeau de paille se dirigea vers une pièce. Sans réfléchir je pris la parole.

_Alors c'est là que tu te cachais Luffy. Nous t'avons cherché partout, toi et l'enfant d'Ace.

Pdv Luffy

Je ne bougeais plus d'un pouce. J'étais pétrifié de peur à l'idée que la marine m'avait retrouvé. Si quand je me retournerai, il y aurait un amiral alors je mourrais sans aucun doute.

_Je ne te veux aucun mal, Luffy. Ni à toi ni à ton bébé. Je te le jure.

Je me retourna lentement pour faire face à un...une sorte d'ananas déguisé en humain. Si j'ai bonne mémoire, c'est le commandant de la première flotte de barbe blanche... attendez. Barbe Blanche, c'est pas le capitaine d'Ace... Merde, je crois que l'ananas a comprit que je voulais partir. Du coup, il me prend les épaules et m'allonge sur le sol, adossé au mur. Ou alors c'est moi qui ai faillit tomber. Je ne sais plus, j'ai mal à la tête. Le sommeil s'empara alors de moi.

Pdv Marco

Luffy a enfin accepté de venir sur le Moby Dick pour quelque temps. Père a insisté pour qu'il prenne la cabine d'Ace. Il ira la découvrir après, surtout que nous avons un invité spécial aujourd'hui. Shanks Leroux vient nous rendre une dernière visite avant que nous partions pour le Nouveau Monde. Mais pour moi, c'est l'occasion de voir l'homme que j'aime.

_Le bateau de Shanks Leroux en vue !

Inconsciemment, je souris en entendant ces mots. Je me dirigea vers la proue pour le voir, lui, l'homme de ma vie.

_Salut, belle ananas.

Je me retourna pour faire face à l'empereur des roux. Il me lança un sourire que je lui retourna. Il fit un pas et me prit tendrement dans ses bras.

_Je t'ai manqué mon phœnix ?

Je soupira intérieurement devant la bêtise de mon amant, même si il m'amusait avec ses conneries.

_Il se pourrait bien que oui mon rouquin.

Il me sourit fièrement, content de la réponse que j'ai donné. Je peux voir au fond de ses yeux la lueur d'amour et de tendresse que j'aime voir. Il me caressa le ventre doucement, d'une manière protectrice. Après tout je portais son enfant. Nos regards ne se lâchent plus.

_Je t'aime, nous dîmes en chœur.

Pdv Luffy

Je me trouvais actuellement sur le Moby Dick, le plus grand navire du monde, et devant la cabine d'Ace. Le pire ? J'avais peur. J'étais terrifié à l'idée d'entrée dans ce qui restait de l'intimité de mon frère et amant. Un certain Izo m'avais assuré qu'ils n'avaient touché à rien avant de rejoindre « son » Haruta. Je pris la poignée puis la poussa. Une minute plus tard et j'entrais alors dans la cabine. Elle était bien à l'image d'Ace. Réconfortante, enivrante, tout ce qui le caractérisait était représenté dans sa bureau était en bazar mais le lit était refait. Je m'allongea sur ce dernier pour mieux réfléchir. Pourtant quelque chose sur l'oreiller était dur. Quand je souleva le polochon, je vis un Stone dial ( je crois que sa s'écrit comme ça). Puis j'appuyai sur la pointe du coquillage pour l'enclencher.

« Salut, Luffy, c'est Ace. Si tu écoutes ça c'est que je n'ai pas survécu. »


	3. Chapter 3

Je poussait la porte menant au pont extérieur pour prendre l'air. Le dîner préparer par Thatch vient de se terminer. Je respira un bon coup l'air marin tout en me replongeant dans mes souvenirs.

 _Flashback_

 _« Salut Luffy, c'est Ace. Si tu écoutes ce message, c'est que je n'ai pas survécu. »_

 _Ma respiration se bloqua instantanément. J'étais incapable de respirer à l'instant même où j'ai pu réentendre sa voix. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux sans mon avis._

 _« Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Il y a tellement de choses à dire. Tout d'abord, je t'aime. Pas le je t'aime que tout le monde se dit tout le temps. Non c'est le je t'aime que l'on ne dit qu'une fois dans sa vie à une personne en particulier, et pour moi, c'est toi, Luffy, cette personne particuliè sais, je veux que tu connaisse ma famille. Je vais t'en citer quelques exemples de frères que j'ai sur le Moby Dick. Il y a Marco le phénix ou Marco l'ananas comme tu préfères, c'est un peu le ''grand frère'' surprotecteur, c'est un poulet qui ne peut que être sérieux et blasé. Thatch est le Big Boss en ce qui concerne la cuisine mais il ne me laisse pas manger en dehors des repas pfffff. Il est aussi le Big Boss des blagues. Izo et Haruta sont des commandants complètement différents mais qui se complète. Ils forment vraiment un très beau couple. Mais pas aussi bien que le notre !_

 _Il faut que je t'avoue une chose, je n'ai pas un seul regret. Je sais, c'est horrible à dire mais je ne regrette rien. Je ne regrette pas de ne plus pouvoir voir mes frères et mon père. Je ne regrette pas non plus de ne plus pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, je ne regrette absolument rien. Je sais que tu deviendras le roi des pirates car tu es mon frère, je sais que ma famille va bien aller car elle sait se protéger._

 _J'ai peur. Oui tu as bien entendu Luffy, j'ai peur. Peur de mourir alors que le monde entier me rejette. Peur de perdre ceux qui m'entourait par ma faute. J'ai peur de te faire du mal. Des fois je n'arrive même plus à dormir tellement cette pensée me hante._

 _Mon meilleur souvenir avec toi est celui de notre premier baisée. J'avais du te l'expliquer parce que tu ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire. Il faisait froid cette nuit là. J'avais 16 ans à l'époque, tu n'en avais que 13. Au début j'avais l'impression de t'avoir sali mais au fil des jours, j'ai comprit que c'était ce que tu voulais. Puis il y a eu notre première fois. J'ai passé les meilleurs moment de ma vie avec toi Luffy._

 _Comme je l'ai dit au début, si tu écoutes ce message, c'est que je suis mort. Alors peux tu me rendre un dernier service petit frère ? J'aimerai que tu remercies Dadan de ma part vu que je lui en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs, remercie aussi Makino pour m'avoir apprit les bonnes manières et d'avoir aussi rit soin de nous. Remercie Marco, Thatch, Izo, Haruta et tout les autre pour moi._

 _Je t'aime Luffy._

 _Ace_

 _fin flashback_

Le sourire me monta aux lèvres. C'était du Ace tout craché de me faire ce message. Du coin de l'œil, je perçus de la lumière bleu. Marco se mit à côté de moi près de la rambarde.

_Tu ferais mieux de rentrer yoi, tu-

_Je vais bien Marco, je voulais juste prendre l'air quelques instants.

_Tu repenses à lui n'est ce pas.

_C'est une quetion ?

_Non yoi.

_... t'as de la viande, j'ai encore faim.

Il soupira avec un léger sourire sur le visage. Il devait pourtant être habité maintenant à ce que je réclame à manger ? C'est de la viande quand même, du coup ils avaient tous quelque chose à manger sur eux au cas où j'aurais un petit creux. Il me sortit un sachet de bœuf séché. Je le vida d'un trait. Mes mains glissèrent sur mon ventre bien arrondi, j'étais à plus de huit mois après tout. Marco me regarda faire avec un air tendre sur le visage malgré son habituel face blasé.

_Je sais ce que tu ressent, Luffy. Il m'arrive exactement la même chose qu'à toi.

Je le regard de travers sans comprendre. Soudaine mon cerveau s'illumina.

_Tu aime aussi beaucoup la viande ?

Il me fixa sans comprendre avant de se taper au visage. Il avait l'air tellement désespérer de ma réponse je me demande pourquoi.

_Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu es une volaille que tu es forcément cannibale. Courage la vie peut être dur.

Il ne réagissait plus. Il devait tellement être reconnaissant envers moi qui ne sais plus comment s'exprimer.

_C'est un honneur de t'aider tu sais.

_Luffy j'attends aussi un enfant.

Je me figea en entendant ces mots.

_Depuis...depuis combien de temps ?

_ça doit bien faire quatre mois maintenant.

_Qui.. ?

_Seulement les infirmières et père.

_Qui est le père ?

Il hésitait à me le dire. Mais il prit sa décision quelques secondes plus tard.

_Shanks.

J'étais physiquement et moralement bloqué. Shanks, l'homme que j'admire a tété séduit par Marco ! Quelle manque de goût! **(Ne le prenez pas mal, moi aussi j'adore Marco mais bon c'est le point de vue de Luffy alors...).**

_Mais...Tu aimes toujours la viande n'est ce pas ?

 _Le lendemain_

Je petit-déjeunais avec Izo qui me parlait de sa mise en couple avec Haruta.

_C'était il y a plusieurs années. C'était un soir près d'une île d'été. Il faisait vraiment chaud ce soir là et j'étais aller voir si personne ne manquais de rien et alors j'ai vu Haruta à moitié à poil qui se cachait derrière les tonneaux de saké. Je m'approcha pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas et il me dit qu'on lui avait piqué ses affaires pendant qu'il se douchait. Je remarqua qu'il n'avait qu'une serviette au tour des hanches. Je lui fis signe de me suivre pour que je puisse lui prêter quelque chose à mettre. Une fois dans ma cabine, je cherchais des habit plutôt masculin mais c'était un peu compliqué. Il était là hésitant et presque nu. Quand j'eus trouver un tenue un peu adéquate, il n'était plus qu'à 10 centimètres de moi. On s'est regardé des minutes entières à se dévorer des yeux et...

Soudain le pauvre Haruta arriva et lui bloqua la bouche pour l'empêcher de continuer.

_Désolé Luffy oublies tout ce que tu viens d'entendre.

_LE NAVIRE DE SHANKS LE ROUX EN VUE !

Un sourire orna mon visage. Shanks était là ! Et je n'étais pas le seul à être exciter apparemment.

Tout le monde était sur le pont en train de dévisager l'empereur des roux en train de se diriger vers Barbe Blanche. Je donna un coup de coude à Marco qui me regarda perplexe.

_Tu ne vas pas le rejoindre.

_Non mais ça va pas, t'imagine un peu !

Aucun de nous deux ne remarquâmes que le silence s'était installé sur le Moby Dick.

_ Ba après tout tu attend son enfant alors vas-y !

_Lu...

_QUOI,MARCO C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE !

_Oups.

_LLUUUUFFFFYYYYY !

_Gurararara.

 _Deux semaines plus tard._

Le bébé allait bientôt arriver et je commençais à vraiment stresser. Tout était prêt : la chambre, les repas, ect.

On attendait plus que la personne concerné qui était encore blotti dans mon n'arrivais même plus à marcher tellement ma grossesse avait changé mon corps. Mes hanches s'était plus ouvertes pour que le bébé puisse passer.

_Luffy ? Je t'apporte le déjeuner.

Izo entra avec un plateau rempli de nourriture. Il ferma la porte pour pas qu'un courant d'air froid ne me touche.

_Manges, ça te fera du bien.

Alors que j'enfournais une entrecôte, je sentis un liquide coulé sur mes jambes.

_Izo ?

_Oui Lu' ?

_J'ai un truc visqueux entre les jambes.

Je vis la panique dans ses yeux alors qu'il hurlait qu'il fallait prévenir une infirmière . Plusieurs d'entre elles arrivèrent aux pas de course pour m'allonger tout droit, les jambes pliées et écartées. Je commençais à avoir très mal. Les dernières paroles que j'entendis furent les infirnières qui disait que l'on risauit de les perdre.

 _''Mon bébé, pitié sauvez le ''_


	4. Chapter 4

Seul les cris de Luffy brisaient le silence pesant sur le Moby Dick. L'équipage de l'homme le plus fort du monde ne pouvait rien faire face à la situation. Barbe Blanche n'avait même plus la force de boire du saké. Les commandants étaient regroupé, on pouvais remarquer qu'ils ne pouvais plus supporter les hurlements. Ils en avaient pourtant entendu des cris, mais pas aussi déchirant que ceux du capitaine au chapeau de paille. Izo tremblait dans un coin, Haruta le berçait tendrement . Thatch servait du chocolat chaud à l'équipage ( avec du saké en supplément pour Barbe Blanche) quand il arriva devant Marco. Celui-ci ne remarqua pas que son frère avait stationné devant lui.

_T'es gonflé quand même, tête d'ananas.

La dite « tête d'ananas » releva le regard, énervé.

_Thatch, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?!

_Ouais, faut qu'on parle de ça.

Soudain Shanks apparut à côté du commandant de la quatrième flotte.

_C'est moi qui ait demandé à Marco de garder le secret sur notre relation et sur sa grossesse. Ne lui en voulez pas.

_On avait le droit de savoir.

Cette fois c'était Haruta qui avait prit la parole.

_Il attend un enfant. Il aurait du nous le dire de toute façon, ça n'excuse en rien son comportement.

_S-Sto-op. S-il-v-vous plait.

Tous se retourna vers le second de l'Homme le plus fort du Monde. L'homme sanglotait, blottit dans un coin du pont. Shanks se précipita à ses côtés pour le réconforter. Les autres culpabilisaient, surtout le chef-cuisinier qui regrettait de s'en être prit à lui alors qu'il n'était pas en état. Trop absorbé par l'altercation, personne ne s'était aperçus que Luffy avait arrêter de hurler. Ce ne fut que quand la porte claqua et qu'une infirmière sortit avec un paquet que les empereurs ainsi que leur équipage s'aperçurent que le calvaire était terminé.

_C'est un petit garçon. Il s'appelle Ace.


	5. épilogue

**Epilogue**

_Ace, reviens ici maintenant !

Un garçon nu de quatre ans courra rapidement sur le pont extérieur suivit par un certain cuisinier en colère. Le plus jeune rigolait car il sait parfaitement qu'il était trop rapide pour le plus vieux.

_Trop lent vieillard.

_COMMENT ÇA VIEILLARD, REVIENS ICI PETIT SACRIPAN.

_ T'es trop drôle, oncle Thatch.

Sans se faire voir par Thatch, il se cacha derrière un tonneau. Tout le monde riait sans s'en cacher ce qui énervait le chef-cuisinier.

_Au lieu de vous moquer aidez moi. Ace c'est Luffy qui m'a chargé de te faire prendre le bain donc j'ai bien l'intention de te le faire prendre à moins que tu ne veuille en discuté avec lui.

Ace junior frissonna à cette idée. Son père était très gentil mais il ne fallait pas le mettre en colère, surtout vu que c'était le roi des pirates. Thatch réfléchissait et trouva un moyen de faire plier l'enfant.

_Tu ne voudrais pas déshonnorer ton père n'est ce pas ?

Et ce dernier réagit au quart de tour.

_JAMAIS !

Et sur ces mots, il sauta sur Thatch et commença à se battre contre lui. Le combat aurait bien continué si un très vieux pirate sur un fauteuil roulant n'avait pas attrapé le petit garçon.

_Ace tu ne voudrais pas décevoir son père n'est ce pas ? Alors va prendre ton bain.

_D'accord papy j'y vais tout de suite.

Et le Ace junior s'en alla prendre son bain tranquillement. Et Thatch ralait à côté, indigné.

_Père pourquoi est ce qu'il vous écoute et pas moi ?Je suis son oncle !

_Et moi son grand-père, il est bien connu que les enfants préfèrent de loin leur grand-parent même si Ace préféra toujours Luffy.

_Je me demande si il va bien.

A quelques millier de kilomètres, sur une île qui paraissait inhabité, un homme au chapeau de paille était assis devant une tombe sur laquelle était écrit en grand « EN HOMMAGE À ACE ». Si on regardait de plus près, le garçon au chapeau de paille pleurait à grosses larmes. Il les essuya d'un coup, les yeux brillants.

_Ace, si tu voyait notre fils. Il te ressemble tellement. Il a même de tache de rousseur, mais côté comportement, il a plus le mien. Mais il este buté, je crois qu'il tient ça de nous deux en faite. Marco aussi a eu une fille, elle s'appelle Sora. Tu aurais du voir la tête de Shanks quand le travail a commencé.

Un rayon de soleil passa juste à ce moment là.

_Je t'aime toujours Ace. La vie continue.

FIN

 **Note de l'auteur : Désolééé mais j'ai eu plein de boulot la semaine dernière je n'ai pas pu donc publier. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ce petit retard avec cet épilogue en avance. Si vous voulez des fanfictions avec des couples faites le moi savoir par les reviews. Encore désolé.**


	6. Bonus exclusif

Bonus exclusif : l'accouchement de Marco

Son ventre s'était bien arrondie en 5 mois. Marco avait maintenant bien du mal à bouger et restait la plupart du temps avec Shanks dans sa cabine à rester somnolent. Mais ça prit fin un matin, quand Thatch apporta un petit-déjeuné copieux. Marco et Shanks étaient emmêlés dans le lit quand le chef-cuisinier entra doucement pour déposé le plateau. Il ne faisait que se répandre en excuse depuis l'accouchement de Luffy.

_Le petit-déj' est servie les tourteraux.

_Thatch ! Lança Marco en guise d'avertissement.

_Oh, on a le droit de rigoler un peu. Vous devriez manger un morceau.

Le commandant de la première division se pencha pour saisir une pomme quand il se stoppa. Il regarda un liquide couler entre ses jambes, livide.

_Marco tu es tout pale, ça va ?

_...

Ce ne fut que quand Thatch suivit le regard de Marco qu'il se rendit compte de la situation. Il secoua alors l'empereur en hurlant que Marco avait perdu les eaux. Le rouquin semblait mort alors que les infirmières installaient le matériel nécessaire pour l'accouchement.

_SHANKS BOUGE TOI.

Celui-ci sortit de sa transe d'un coup et se dirigea vers Marco pour soutenir ce dernier qui avait du mal à respirer.

 **4 heures plus tard**

Une infirmière se rinçait les mains alors qu'une autre essutait le bébé Une fois propre, elle le donna à la « mère ».

_Elle aura tes cheveux Mon rouquin.

_Mais elle a tes yeux.

_...

_...

_Se sera Sora alors ?

_Oui,c'est parfait.

Marco enroula son bras gauche autour de la taille de Shanks qui le soutenait de son unique bras.

Ils étaient une famille, ils se serraient les coudes parce que ils étaient unis.


End file.
